


People Will Say We're In Love

by sparrow_play



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, i guess? not sure, this is my first fanfic since 2012
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow_play/pseuds/sparrow_play
Summary: Leah Jesus never wished to work for the Shelbys- and especially not under the employment of her brother's best friend, Michael. "She might’ve once dreamed they could be a Small Heath Benedick and Beatrice. Her brother did say she had very silly daydreams."





	People Will Say We're In Love

“Leah”- Her father called. She’d been lost in thought. How long had he been standing there?

“Yes, dad?”. He sat beside her. “I found you a job”. These words should’ve thrilled her, but she could imagine how her father arranged for that opportunity, and it couldn’t please her less. “You’ll be working in Tommy’s company now- as Michael Gray’s secretary”.

Leah Jesus felt overwhelmed.  She’d been looking for a job for months now- not many “respectable” establishments were willing to take a young black girl into their employment.  Her father didn’t even quite approve of her search for formal labour; but he understood their need to have more money coming into the house. He must have been relieved that his daughter would work for a man he called a friend, and in addition to that, in a perfectly legal manner.

The idea of working for the Shelbys, however, made her feel uneasy. Her dream job would be as a librarian, or a florist, something quaint like that. Though she held a begrudging respect for the Shelbys for not discriminating them on account of their skin colour, she hated that Isaiah was part of a _fucking gang_.

“Leah. Listen to me. You’re educated. You’ve read every single book in this house. You know how to type. You taught their brother how to read. Tommy is grateful for that. And you won’t be involved in any of the nasty business- Michael Gray doesn’t deal with that. Please, my daughter, this is a golden opportunity”. Leah recognized the tone in her father’s voice- very soothing. The same tone he used when people would come to him in the streets to vent about their frustrations- as a man of God, he felt it was his duty to patiently listen and offer them His salvation and love at the end.

She turned her gaze, until then fixated on the dining room wallpaper (a comforting nothingness), to him. “Yes, father, I understand. Thank you”. He kissed her forehead. “You start tomorrow”. She only nodded, still taking in the news.

How strange it would be, working for Michael! He’d always just been her brother’s best mate. Evidently very well educated- one of the only people, besides her father, with whom she could talk about the books she loved and be understood. He usually came to their house for a good cost-free dinner away from his mother at least once a month. He was quite funny too, in a sardonic way- she might’ve once dreamed they could be a Small Heath Benedick and Beatrice.

Her brother did say she had very silly daydreams.

* * *

She wasn’t quite sure what to wear.  Leah didn’t feel like the fashions of the day complimented her figure- she was rather short and chubby. Not that she was seeking romantic attention at the office, but she had a perfectly normal desire to not look _too_ plain. She rummaged through her small wardrobe before settling for a blue dress that went down to her calf, with sleeves stopping at the elbows.

Leah vowed that the first thing she’d do once she got her first salary was buying a decent dress. Her previous promise to herself was that she’d go to a bookstore and get a copy of _Pygmalion_ \- a performance of which she had watched and thoroughly enjoyed. She was used to changing her own mind about one particular thing many times a day. Right now- Shaw can wait. Her wardrobe cannot.

Isaiah had resolved to escort her on her way to work on this very first day. As children, they were closer- Leah felt hurt at his choice to become a full-on Peaky Blinder and their relationship hadn’t been quite the same since. The bond was still there- though underneath a layer of hard feelings on both of them. As disapproving as she was over his choices, she had to admit: those who would have otherwise disrespected as she walked down the street quickly looked away as they noticed Isaiah’s haircut and flat cap. Leah almost felt powerful- and that was a rare feeling for her.

“Now, sister, don’t go falling in love with anyone around there, eh? These guys ain’t good”.

“And you know that because you’re one of them”.

He smiled rather cynically. “Yeah. Besides, who’s gonna cook my dinner and bug me about every single fucking thing I do?”. Leah jokingly pushed him, and they laughed together, as they hadn’t in a while.

* * *

It felt like she had spent hours waiting for Michael. Truthfully, it had only been about five minutes, but she still felt uneasy in these new surroundings. He showed up unhurried in elegant business clothes and a dark brown suitcase.

“Good morning, Leah”.

“Good morning, Mr. Gray”.

He looked up, as if reflecting if he’d committed a social gaffe. “Suppose I should address you as Miss Jesus, considering you’re now under my employment”. Internally, she scoffed at the last part of that sentence. But on the outside she simply nodded.

“I suppose so”.

“What do you think of it?”

“Considering I am under _your employment_ ”- Leah could barely disguise her disdain as she said those words- “I suppose what I think does not truly matter”.

Michael smiled. “This company is quite respectful of its female employees, Miss Jesus- and _I_ am respectful of you as my friend’s sister, Leah”. They paused and looked at each other, as if waiting for the other one to speak. Both remained silent.

“Anyway- I used to take notes on my appointments myself before we hired you. Take this- read out loud what I have for today, please”.  “And then go to your desk- I’m waiting for a few phone calls”.

She sighed internally. It was going to be a long day.

"Alright, Mr. Gray".

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, this is my first fic since 2012 lol. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language. If you liked, or alternatively you have some constructive criticism please give kudos or comment. anyway thanks for the audience ;-)


End file.
